His Backstory
by MiraLake
Summary: "Thousands of years ago, dragons were the dominant species of the world..." Young Acnologia struggles to survive in a world where dragons would eat his people until they were on the brink of extinction. He retells the story of his life in the dragon apocalypse thousands of years ago, and how it led to his rise as the Dragon King today.
1. Thousands of years ago

**Hey everyone! I'm back. And with a new story. I'm really excited to see how this will go, considering that I'm using an entirely new method of storytelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not the characters or settings of FT. All credits go to Mashima and ect, etc...**

* * *

 **Ch. 1: "Thousands of years ago, dragons were the dominant species of the world."**

On top of the Crocus Southhill hospital, two people sat on a wooden bench on the rooftop. One was a girl, she was dressed in a light blue hospital outfit and a large cashmere coat over top of it. She was wrapped in a light yellow futon.

Quietly sitting beside her was a man. He had a dark aura around him, and looked like someone an everyday person wouldn't want to mess with. His dark and tattered clothing made him seem like a homeless, traveling guy, but he wasn't your everyday homeless, traveling guy.

He has been a homeless, traveling guy for a very, very, very long time. Little did the people he would occasionally pass by know, that he was actually the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, he is the infamous Acnologia.

And here he was, secretly sitting on the hospital roof, visiting patient. And nobody knew that he was here.

The girl, Ollie, was an outsider.

Someone who came from another world, a completely different universe. And yet of all the people in this world, she just so happened to meet with this guy.

And it just so happened, that they became friends.

"Apocalypse, you're being quiet, it's getting awkward," Ollie remarked.

And that was the name she would call him. 'Apocalypse,' because he refused to reveal to her his real one when they first met.

"Not my problem. Fine, if you want me to talk, then I'll talk. How're the tests coming along?" He asked.

Ollie smiled weakly, trying to keep a happy face.

"Umm...the doctors said that they're not getting any worse, so I guess I'm pretty stable right now..." She said.

Apocalypse groaned, "'Not getting any worse?' You're trying to hide the facts. Don't pretend that I don't know your condition right now. Why hide it?"

"Hey! It's not easy for me to say so myself either! Besides...you're hiding some things too aren't you?"

Ollie's tone of voice changed.

A great silence fell between them. Apocalypse kept his emotionless poker face up, but behind that mask, he was very nervous.

Nervous and afraid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he began to get up from the bench.

Ollie cried, "Hey, don't you run away! I've been thinking for awhile...and well, with all these talks about an oncoming war with the Alvarez Empire, I'm afraid that I may not get another chance to say this to you..."

Apocalypse stopped dead in his tracks. The war with the Alvarez Empire, little did the Fairy Tail guild know, that this would be a three-way war. Between the dragon, the immortal, and the humans. Yes, he would be participating in this war as well.

Ollie continued speaking as she saw that he's giving her his attention.

"Listen...I know who you are."

Apocalypse turned around and crossed his arms. She pulled her futon closer to her body as she gazed at her 'friend.'

"How long? How long have you known?" He calmly asked.

"For awhile now, I guess. Yeah, I've known for awhile. You're Acnologia. The 'King of the dragons', or so that's what people called you. You were the one who destroyed Fairy Tail's Tenrou Island years ago. You were once a dragonslayer during the 'Dragons' Civil War.' But then you and your comrades turned against the dragons on your side as well, and you killed so many, that you eventually became a dragon yourself. And here you are now..."

Ollie gestured to him.

"Well. You certainly know your history. Considering that you're not even from this world," he smirked.

Ollie shrugged, "I just don't get it though...if you're as dangerous as the people say, then why didn't you kill me that day we met?"

"I dunno. Maybe because you've brought back a part of me that used to be here, thousands of years ago," he admitted.

"Well then, what were you like? Thousands of years ago?"

Apocalypse's face turned dark. His hands squeezed into fists and the air around him just dropped several degrees. Ollie sensed this change, and immediately regretted bringing up the topic.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't. Don't mention it again. I. AM. NOT. revisiting that nightmare..." He said through clenched teeth.

Ollie struggled to stand up to her feet, "I get it now. That's why you're like this. You've been carrying loads of painful memories from the past. That's why you would refuse to reach out to anyone else. That's why you would conceal your emotions. But that's not good for you. Uh!"

Ollie stumbled a bit and fell to one knee. Apocalypse rushed forward to help her back up to the bench. He sat down beside her.

She said, "What my brother once told me, 'it's good to talk to someone about the things that hurt you. That way, it won't hurt so much anymore.'"

"My story...is a nightmare. I'm not going back there—"

"—You're not alone this time. I'll be here, listening to what you have to say. So. Say it."

Apocalypse looked at Ollie, her eyes awaited for him to start speaking. If this was any other situation, then he would've ran away by now. But...he owed a lot to Ollie. She deserved to know more about him. Sighing, he looked up to the evening sky, before speaking.

* * *

~Storyteller Mode from Acnologia's point of view~

 _"Thousands of years ago, dragons were the dominant species of the world."_

 _"Every single one of those flying bloodthirsty beasts...dominated every inch of every terrain of every continent."_

 _"All the skies, the land, the oceans, and the caves, were occupied by those cursed cold blooded reptiles!"_

 _"And the dragons...they fed on all the living creatures that are smaller than them."_

 _"Yes, humans were included."_

 _"But the humans were abundant in number. Before the dragons came, the humans occupied the lands."_

 _"And now, we've become fresh prey for the new top predators."_

 _"All of the humans were driven to near extinction in just a few decades. We...we weren't prepared for such a brutal attack on our kind."_

 _"But it's not only the fact that we've become dragon chow..."_

 _"The dragons were also using up a significant amount of ethernano."_

 _"All of the wizards that we once had, died of magic deficiency disease."_

 _"Decreasing our population more than ever."_

 _"That was a world of cruelty and hell. Where only, the strong will survive. And the weak will die."_

 _"Usually in the most horrible way possible."_

 _"But believe it or not, people were still being brought into that world everyday."_

 _"Maybe humanity believed that if they repopulated the world with babies, we'll have a fighting chance against the dragons."_

 _"And I was amongst them."_

 _"My mother...she fell into labour when her group was crossing a wide open field. Her cries of pain alerted nearby dragons and everyone had to run to safety."_

 _"Only half of the group made it to the safety of the roots of the waterborne trees."_

 _"Luckily, one woman survived the attack, and she helped deliver me into this world."_

 _"My mother, she named me, something that isn't Acnologia, but it was a real name..and I'm not in the mood to say it right now."_

 _"Anyways, the half of the group that survived that day continued on, surviving like they always did."_

 _"People would continue to die each day, either by the dragons, or by natural causes such as sickness or starvation."_

 _"My mother was unable to produce any milk for me, due to a lack of nutrition and nourishment."_

 _"So each day, many men would go out and collect milk from special flowers growing in certain areas."_

 _"Not all of them would return each day. But they did it for me anyways."_

 _"I was their next generation. They needed to keep me alive."_

 _"Every now and then, we would meet new people along the way."_

 _"Some of them would join with our group, but others would fight and steal our supplies."_

 _"Everyone wanted to survive. But some wanted to so badly, that they would resort to extreme measures."_

 _"It's either kill or be killed. At least that's how I was taught when growing up."_

 _"I remember the first time I've ever seen a dragon."_

 _"It was a large green one, with wings so sharp, that it looked like it could slice through full grown trees."_

 _"I remember feeling so tiny and weak compared to that. I envied the dragons."_

 _"But then came the day I saw a dragon kill and eat one of the people from my group. And it was not a pretty death."_

 _"That man...he was screaming and crying as he was dragged by his feet off the ground, and placed into the dragon's jaws."_

 _"The dragon shook his head back and forth until the man was motionless. Blood droplets and pieces of entrails fell everywhere."_

 _"I was crying into my mother's chest that day as she and the rest of the people ran away, using that chance to escape while the dragon was occupied with its meal."_

 _"I stopped envying the dragons, and started despising them."_

 _"But as much as I despised them, I knew that there was nothing we could do about it."_

 _"All we could do was learn how to survive and run away fast."_

 _"As in very, very fast. Because I didn't want to end up like that man."_

 _"I learned new skills everyday as I grew up in my group."_

 _"When I could walk, I was taught how to gather certain fruits and edible plants. I was also taught how to quickly dig an underground shelter and cover it with musk, so that dragons won't be able to smell it."_

 _"A year later, some men taught me and a few other children how to hunt and fish."_

 _"I also learned how to make a fire, cut down trees, and how to find good supplies to carve into usable tools and weapons."_

 _"But most importantly, I was taught how to smell a dragon."_

 _"This was a skill that saved hundreds of us for many years. A dragon's smell is all the same, and the best noses could smell them without even having to sniff so hard."_

 _"Every night, after the chief would count every head that's still in the group, my mother would tell me about my father."_

 _"She would tell me that he was a good man, that he made her happy in a world like this."_

 _"My father was with plenty of women before he came to my mother, but that was perfectly normal during those times."_

 _"Humanity wanted to repopulate the world again anyways."_

 _"My mother told me that I had lots of half brothers and sisters out there, and perhaps one day, I would meet them."_

 _"I liked that idea...of living long enough to meet some very special people."_

 _"I also wished that I knew my father too..."_

 _"But he died before I was born. I wasn't surprised honestly."_

 _"But even in the belly of some dragon I didn't know, I could still feel a connection to my father."_

 _"I wished that I could've known him more. There's not much people you could get along with, so family and friends are extremely precious."_

 _"But they're also painful to have, in this world, seeing people die everyday is as normal as breathing."_

 _"Most would rather stick to themselves than risk having any relationships."_

 _"But I couldn't help it. I loved my mother, and she loved me. We're the only two in the world for each other."_

 _"Another year later, and I was taught what to do when encountered with a dragon."_

 _"Apparently, we were supposed to run in zigzags in opposite direction and pick up any throw-able item from the ground."_

 _"The running in zigzags would make it difficult for them to perfectly target you."_

 _"And the debris thrown at them would make it difficult for them to concentrate."_

 _"And then hopefully, you'll be able to find a nice good hole to cuddle up in until that dragon stops pursuing."_

 _"That lesson taught me, that there's no way we could ever fight and kill a dragon ourselves."_

 _"But it also taught me that if humanity kept slipping out of the dragon's fingers, we'll stay alive."_

 _"At least that thought gave me hope."_

 _"A thought that didn't last for very long."_

 _"Everything changed when I was 7 years old. A pack of wind dragons ambushed us when we were crossing the wide mountains."_

 _"It was the middle of the day, and some people smelled a few dragons, but they were far away."_

 _"Nobody knew that wind dragons could travel so fast."_

 _"And nobody took frequent checks of their scent and its location."_

 _"They ambushed us and knocked us off the edges. And to the ones that survived the fall, they threw them into the air."_

 _"Those people smashed against the rocks like splattered eggs. Amongst the commotion and panic, my mother and I tried to get away."_

 _"But she was grabbed by one of the wind dragons. Another dragon saw and tried to take my mother for himself."_

 _"The two dragons pulled her in different directions until she was ripped in two. Blood and guts spilled onto me and all the nearby people."_

 _"There was...so much blood...so...much..."_

 _"I couldn't move, all I could do was scream even though I wasn't the one being ripped."_

 _"A man yelled for me to start running away, so I did."_

 _"I kept on running and running alongside the rest of the survivors of the attack."_

 _"We kept running until we reached the wild forests again."_

 _"We lost about half of our group that day, including my mother."_

 _"And that's when I knew."_

 _"That the world is a merciless place. It didn't care if you're an honest man or a thief. Or if you only had one person you loved, or none at all."_

 _"Every living creature, is meant to die, whether it be today or tomorrow, or a hundred years from now."_

 _"But each morning, I would pray to the world, 'not today.'"_

 _"Because I ain't dying today."_

 _"And that's how I survived for so long. Because I understood the fundamentals of how life worked back then."_

 _"I guess...seeing my own mother die is kind of a turning point in my life. I have no one looking out for me anymore, I have to look after myself now."_

 _"I had to grow up, and become stronger."_

 _"In a way, I hardened my shell. It was the only way to survive."_

 _"As I grew older, I became one of the main suppliers for my group."_

 _"I would go out everyday and help the other men and women gather food, collect drinkable water and scout for a good place to spend the night."_

 _"And yes, I continued to watch people die around me. And no, it never got any easier."_

 _"I still have nightmares about all those people who died today. I'll never move on from their deaths."_

 _"Some things, are just not possible."_

 _"Such as gathering enough food for everyone to eat in the group. There's not a lot left thanks to the dragons."_

 _"People starved and complained about the lack of food, the group was becoming weak."_

 _"But some people were so desperate to survive, that they went to extreme measures."_

 _"One day, when I was 12, three men came back from the woods, they were carrying several large bags."_

 _"Everyone was so excited, they thought that all the starving would finally end. But the food was not what I had expected."_

 _"When the contents of the bag was poured out, I almost puked."_

 _"There were hands, legs, torsos, and so many different body parts that I couldn't identify them all."_

 _"They were all from humans. And from our group."_

 _"The men countered that 'those people were going to die anyways, but that doesn't mean we're going down with them.'"_

 _"Even though I knew it was wrong, I could see truth in those words."_

 _"So I ate some of the food that night, and yes it was inhumane, but I survived. Along with the rest of my group who chose to eat."_

 _"I still remember...when I was 13, and I made my very first friend."_

 _"He was a boy around my age. My group found him with a bunch of other survivors one day in the marshes."_

 _"His name was 'A.'"_

 _"Said that he forgotten his name, but he still remembered the first letter of it, which was 'A.'"_

 _"A and I understood each other. We both knew how the world functioned. And best of all, we worked well together."_

 _"I enjoyed—no, I loved being with him. I never felt this way since I lost my mother."_

 _"But then I realized why people never encouraged strong attachments."_

 _"One day, A and I went down to the river to fish for our group. We finished our job early and wanted to have some fun."_

 _"We went downriver a little more and began splashing each other._

 _"I guess it was because of the splashes, that the water dragon awoke."_

 _"That day, we discovered that dragons also inhabit the waters."_

 _"The water dragon was fast in dragging A down and instantly devouring him."_

 _"The patch of water turned a dark red before I was able to climb out and start running back towards my camp."_

 _"I ran in zigzags and threw every single thing I could pick up, but the dragon was fast."_

 _"It caught me and I thought that 'this was it. My time is up.'"_

 _"But I was wrong. A man came out of nowhere and threw two javelins straight into the dragon's eyes, temporarily blinding it."_

 _"He yanked me from its grasp and carried me all the way out of the forest."_

 _"I was so in shock from my near death experience that I didn't realize that this man was taking me in the wrong direction."_

 _"By the time I realized it, it was too late."_

 _"We've already arrived at his group's camp, and he and the chief there refused to let me return to my group."_

 _"I didn't understand why, I said that this is kidnapping. But they said that I'm in their debt."_

 _"That man rescued me, so now, I'm a part of this group. I couldn't return to my old one anymore."_

 _"I learned something new that day, the world won't care whether or not you belonged to someone or somewhere before."_

 _"It's a first come, first serve system. Finders keepers, losers weepers."_

 _"And this group needed more people to help each other survive."_

 _"But perhaps, I was meant to be in this group."_

 _"It happened a few months later, by then, I've made myself a prominent member of the group's suppliers, and a band of six brothers joined with us."_

 _"There was a rumor, well not exactly a rumor, but people were skeptical of believing it."_

 _"Of believing in a 'Safe-Zone.'"_

 _"This rumor was spreading like wildfire. A so-called Safe-Zone was located somewhere in the Western continent."_

 _"And it was told that the people there could live peacefully and it was completely civilized._

 _"They were open to all survivors. But best of all, that place is completely protected from the dragons."_

 _"It tore the group apart. Half of the people wanted to leave and look for this Safe-Zone, and the other half refused to believe in something as crazy as that."_

 _"I was a part of the half that wanted to leave."_

 _"I've seen enough of this hell of a world, if there was a Safe-Zone out there, then I'll take my chances and find it."_

 _"So it was decided then, a week later, half of the group left in the direction of the west coast, myself included."_

 _"Call us crazy, but I won't care."_

 _"There wouldn't be rumors of a Safe-Zone if there wasn't one in the first place."_

* * *

 **Please tell me how you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **I've been wanting to write this for awhile, and I got most of my ideas from watching apocalyptic tv shows such as 'The Walking Dead,' 'The 100,' and of course my main source of inspiration for this story, 'Attack on Titan.' (I love these shows and highly recommend you guys to watch it!)**


	2. LB and Dany

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Mashima. OCs and story belong to me. :D**

 **Hey it's been awhile! (Actually, it's been around two weeks...) But it felt like a long time to me! Anyways, it's almost back to school again, and I'm a bit scared about my grade eleven year. (Talk about stress over marks!) So just a heads up, I may not post as frequently due to schoolwork.**

 **But I'm not giving up on the story! You can pm or review me if you think I am! Anyways...onto the actual story...**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: "LB and Dany..."**

 _"For many days and nights, we traveled across the endless grounds to get to the coast."_

 _"Where we planned to make a raft and set sail across the narrow ocean, towards the Western continent."_

 _"The road there was not easy."_

 _"We had to cross many new terrains, areas which we were completely unfamiliar to."_

 _"I still remember the first time we reached a desert."_

 _"Everybody was in awe of the endless pile of sand that just seemed to stretch for eternity."_

 _"Of course, the journey didn't come without casualties."_

 _"Going into unfamiliar territory is synonymous with going into dragon territory."_

 _"And because the majority of us never been in any of these situations before, we had to rely on the minority that had been in these areas before."_

 _"They became our guides, our protectors."_

 _"But even with them leading us, that didn't ensure the safety of the group."_

 _"At least one person was killed and devoured by a dragon every once awhile."_

 _"Many of the people in the group began losing hope in finding the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Even me...I started thinking that that whole journey is futile, that our chances of survival would've been higher if we've stayed with our previous group."_

 _"Heck, after a few more weeks, I started to think if I even deserve to be in this world."_

 _"So many people already died...but why am I still alive?"_

 _"I'm not special. I'm not different. I'm just...lucky?"_

 _"But I couldn't bring myself to believe that, I survived for this long because I knew how this world worked."_

 _And as long as I followed the rules, I'll live to the day when dragons are quivering in fear!"_

 _"We continued traveling, and we continued losing people, but we didn't lose our sight. No matter what, we kept going forward."_

 _"And it's because of that, that I met him."_

 _"He was the youngest of the three band of brothers, who were one of the minority that knew these areas well."_

 _"He was really cheerful and ambitious. Not mention, also very skilled with spears and javelins!_

 _"I've never seen a guy throw something with so much force and still hit the target dead on!"_

 _"He was also a real entertainer...just like A..."_

 _"I guess it was because of their similarities that caused me to get closer to that guy."_

 _"We became great friends and kept each other happy..."_

 _"But...then...I found out that he didn't have a name..."_

 _"It's still kind of awkward for me to recall that memory even now..."_

 _"He told me one day when the group was resting after crossing a large wasteland biome."_

 _"His mother died when he was very young, and his brothers weren't there when she named him."_

 _"The only name that he has, is his clan name."_

 _"He and his brothers came from a clan in the southern plains."_

 _"That place was notorious for its numerous thunderstorms, but because his clan managed to find a way to live under that area, they were known as the 'Asdreyaron Clan.'"_ (Ash-strey-er-en)

 _"I remember how dumbfounded I was when he spelled it into the dirt for me."_

 _"I asked why on earth was there a 'd' in the word, if people didn't even pronounce it."_

 _"He simply shrugged his shoulders and said that it's there to make the word look fancy. I said it was stupid."_

 _"And surprisingly, he agreed. That a lot of people thought his clan name was too difficult to pronounce."_

 _"So everybody calls them the 'Dreyar Clan.' 'The conquerers of thunder and lightning.'"_

 _"But I wouldn't accept the fact that I can only call him by his clan name. I insisted that he should make up his own name."_

 _"He would just laugh and tell me that I sound like his older brothers now."_

 _"That got me curious."_

 _"I've always wondered what the word 'brother' meant. So I took this chance and asked him."_

 _"To this day...I'll never forget what he said to me."_

 _"'A brother...is someone who's closer to you than anyone else in the world. He would have your back, be your best friend or enemy, and would love you...no matter what happens. Having the same blood as someone does not automatically make that someone a brother.'"_

 _"And then, I realized, that all this time that we spent together, he was like a 'brother' to me. My brother."_

 _"My little brother."_

 _"Uh! Back then, I couldn't get my tongue around 'little brother,' so I called him 'LB' instead."_

 _"That's his name."_

 _"LB Dreyar."_

 _"From that day on, we became the unbreakable duo of the group."_

 _"I got to know his older brothers better as well, they were really skilled in surviving and dealing with dragons."_

 _"But most of all, they were good and moral people. It's rare to find people like them these days."_

 _"Most of us are thieves, murderers, liars, or a combination of them. I envied them and also looked up to them."_

 _"The Dreyar brothers ensured that everybody is set on putting their hearts out to find the Safe-Zone. Once we get there, our nightmares would end."_

 _"That got us motivated."_

 _"I wanted to get to the Safe-Zone more than ever now, but at least surviving out here isn't so bad anymore."_

 _"With LB here, I was starting to feel that humanity may have a chance in surviving through this apocalypse."_

 _"After several more weeks of traveling, we've finally began to near the coastal lines."_

 _"It was going to take two more weeks until we can finally see the ocean."_

 _"During those past weeks, I've got to know LB even better."_

 _"LB, is in face, a year younger than me! I was 13 during this time, and he was 12."_

 _"But that made him even more like my little brother."_

 _"LB though, had a strong heart and resolve."_

 _"After years of seeing the dragons take the lives of so many of his loved ones, even forcing out the remaining Dreyar Clan out of the southern plains, he became a different person."_

 _"He vowed that he would get rid of the dragons one day. He was not planning on letting this responsibility fall the next generations."_

 _"He planned to mass-exterminate every single one of them."_

 _"I remember him saying something like, 'I'll get rid of them. I'll get rid of every single one of them. And then we'll see who's afraid of who in this new world!'"_

 _"Personally, I thought that it's absolutely crazy. It wasn't impossible, but just crazy."_

 _"However, LB just had his heart so set out already, so I couldn't do much to reason with him."_

 _"All I could do was to keep him alive and prevent him from doing anything stupid, so that one day, he may be able to fulfill his resolve."_

 _"LB and I couldn't be any more different. He's driven by reason. I'm driven by fear."_

 _"He's a dreamer and has got his head so high in the clouds already."_

 _"I'm more of a logical thinker, I survived because I knew when I need to retreat and run away."_

 _"But I didn't run away in time that day..."_

 _"Two weeks later, we reached the coast. It was so beautiful. Something that none of us has ever seen."_

 _"A yellow beach with sand that disappears when it touches the dark blue water."_

 _"And that body of water...was bigger than anything else we've seen. Bigger than any dragon's domain."_

 _"And it stretched into the horizon."_

 _"Nobody could speak. Nobody could move. We were all so mesmerized by the image of hope before our eyes."_

 _"It was LB who ran forward towards the ocean, all excited and happy."_

 _"But then I smelled it."_

 _"The smell of a dragon. No, several dragons."_

 _"Balls of fire began raining down from the sky, and exploded upon contact with the ground. Blasting anyone within a few radius of it, to pieces."_

 _"I managed to push LB down and rolled us away to safety before the fireball came."_

 _"During those days...fire dragons were often classified as the worst and most dangerous type of them all."_

 _"They were rare to encounter with, but when it happens, it was considered to be a death sentence."_

 _"We were struck with a stroke of unluckiness that day. It was a pack of four fully-grown fire dragons."_

 _"They completely obliterated the coastal lines."_

 _"Everything was set ablaze, there was no way we could reunite with anyone, or escape to the ocean."_

 _"So instead of trying to regroup with LB's brothers, I forced him to run with me."_

 _"Flee the area and survive."_

 _"At first, LB tried to resist, but the commotion he and I caused caught the attention of one of the fire dragons."_

 _"It chased after us, as I pulled LB alongside me and sprinted."_

 _"Luckily, LB had enough sense to follow behind."_

 _"We ran without sweat, the fire dried it up as it formed on our skins."_

 _"Dodging attacks and flames, we barely made out of the dragon's jaws and into a tiny cave-like hole."_

 _"Immediately after we fell in, the entrance was blocked by several large rocks and debris, trapping us within the hole."_

 _"The two of us were stuck inside the shelter for three days."_

 _"During those days, I protected LB and tried to raise his spirits from everything that just happened."_

 _"I tried to break through the debris blocking the entrance to the hole, but it was futile."_

 _"We both knew that if we couldn't get out of here, we would soon die of thirst."_

 _"That thought was disturbing, but we were glad that we had each other. If we were going to meet our ends, we might as well meet it now."_

 _"Then on the third day, hope came back to our lives again."_

 _"That hope came in the form of a young girl, around my age. She came to free us from our little shelter, it was a miracle."_

 _"And we thought that nobody would come to find us."_

 _"The girl helped me and LB back to the remaining survivors. There were a whole lot more people now, but most of them were faces that I never seen before."_

 _"There were only a few people whom LB and I recognized from our previous group."_

 _"But his brothers weren't among them."_

 _"After the introductions were done, it's been confirmed that LB's two older brothers didn't survive the dragon ambush."_

 _"LB fell into a brief state of depression after that."_

 _"As for me...I decided to leave him alone for a few days. It was obvious that LB needed time to think and reflect on what he wants to do now."_

 _"During that time, I got to know the girl who rescued us better."_

 _"Her name was Dainenera_ (Dine-ner-a) _, of the Belserion family."_

 _"A family known for crafting amazing weapons and defensive gears."_

 _"She told me that the day of the dragon ambush, her group happened to stumble upon the coastal lines and saw the attack."_

 _"They came right after the dragons left, and aided any survivors by nursing them back to health."_

 _"Several of the survivors wanted to them to look for their loved ones, but her group leader refused to waste time in that, and wanted to start building a usable boat instead."_

 _"But she defied those orders and went out looking for any remaining survivors, believing that there are still people out there."_

 _"And she stumbled upon us."_

 _"I guess it's a survivor's thing, but I really looked up to her. She became someone that I trusted without a doubt."_

 _"However, I always mispronounced her name."_

 _"Language wasn't my strong point back then. I still tried though, everyday."_

 _"Eventually, LB rose from his depression, along with his resolve to exterminate all the dragons."_

 _"He and I became attached once again, and I introduced him to our savior."_

 _"Few days later, the group still didn't finish making the boat, so Dainenera decided to take LB and I out hunting."_

 _"It was out there, in the forest on the north side of the coast, that Dainenera told me to call her 'Dany.'"_

 _"Because from that day on, she planned on being there for us whenever needed, and to do that, I would need to be able to call her quickly and accurately in times of emergency."_

 _"While the three of us where hunting, I stumbled upon a creature that I never saw before."_

 _"It was large and furry, it stood on all four legs."_

 _"Legs that looked like branches of a tree. But what struck me most of all, was the fancy pattern of bone on each side of its head."_

 _"'It's a moose. And a rather old one too. Animals this big are a rare sight to see, almost all of our hunted prey were wiped out by the dragons. But this is something that dragons weren't able to touch.'"_

 _"That's what Dany said."_

 _"I was unable to kill it, so we followed it instead. The moose led us to an elevated area, where we were able to overlook the entirety of the forest."_

 _"All of the greenery, the colourful flowers, the tiny animals living within the plants and the ground, and the sound of running water in the streams below."_

 _"It was in this moment, that I realized there's a difference between life and survival."_

 _"Survival is just the essentials, the necessities to keep our bodies moving and warm."_

 _"But life...was something more. "_

 _"It added more colour to an otherwise monotone world."_

 _"Life is something beautiful, but also out of reach. In order to achieve it, I would need to survive and conquer."_

 _"Just look at it...all that beauty in a tiny part of a forest. It was untouched by the dragons...and therefore, it was able to live."_

 _"Humans...would be able to do that one day as well!"_

 _"Four days later, the great boat was finally finished. It was made of wood, vines, and several other materials that I couldn't tell."_

 _"But the important thing was, that it could float, and it could carry all of the people in our group."_

 _"Nobody got left behind. I was glad that things were finally starting to look in our favour."_

 _"Now, we could sail across the ocean and continue towards the Safe-Zone."_

 _"The moment I stepped into the boat, I thought that perhaps, this whole journey was meant to happen to me."_

 _"I mean if I didn't leave to find the Safe-Zone, I wouldn't have met LB or Dany."_

 _"Yeah, initially my only goal was to get to the Safe-Zone so that I could stay alive."_

 _"But now, I starting to feel as if there's more to this journey than the end destination."_

 _"LB and Dany...they're really something special..."_

 _"The journey across the ocean wasn't any easier than the journey across the land."_

 _"We lacked food and fresh water, not to mention, we were also more vulnerable to dragon attacks."_

 _"It's a good thing that not a lot of dragons hunt over oceans."_

 _"LB soon fell ill after a few weeks of leaving the coast, but we were running low on medicine and supplies as it is."_

 _"I did my best to keep LB warm, comfortable, and fed, but he wouldn't make it without the proper treatment."_

 _"Dany, though, managed to twist her thumbs around and get the medicine LB needed."_

 _"She had to go through several arguments and confrontations with the group leader, but managed to get what she asked for in the end."_

 _"There's no stopping in that girl, she's like LB, once her heart's set, it's done. And her heart was set to save LB."_

 _"It was just like she had promised to us back in the forest."_

 _"She was like a guardian angel over us, a caretaker, an older sister that we never had."_

 _"It took about a month or more, before we finally landed upon the shores of the Western continent."_

 _"Our journey was coming to an end."_

 _"All we had to do now, was to find the Safe-Zone in this whole new territory, which none of us had ever been to."_

 _"But our group leader was devoted to finding this Safe-Zone, he claimed to have seen it before with his own eyes, when he left his brother there many years ago."_

 _"The remaining survivors were skeptical in following him, but it was either him or facing the dragons in unknown territory."_

 _"So they chose to stay with the group."_

 _"After only a few days of traveling north, we came across an abandoned forest village."_

 _"It was no ordinary village though, that place was littered with the bodies of dragons here and there."_

 _"But there was something strange with those bodies, it looked empty, like it a shell without a snail in it."_

 _"And there were also several hand-sized pieces of crystal lying on the ground."_

 _"It was a man from Dany's Belserion family, that explained what this place was."_

 _"The village was once inhabited by dragon summoners, which was another rumour that is being spread along with the rumour of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"All I could think of that day was, 'what on earth is a dragon summoner?'"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please like, review, fav, and follow! Until next time...**


	3. The Safe-Zone exists

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting. It belongs to Mashima. I'm just using it for this story.**

 **Happy reading! Please favourite, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **"Ch 3: "The Safe-Zone exists."**

 _"Dragon summoners were a rumored group of people with extraordinary abilities."_

 _"They hold the power to makeshift the body of a dragon out of thin air and merge with it!_

 _"Using nothing but a special crystal that was given to them long ago."_

 _"Nobody knew where the crystals came from or how they were made._

 _"They only knew that these crystals are a one of a kind and only a dragon summoner would possess them."_

 _"These people existed from the beginning of the arrival of the dragons._

 _"They were ageless, but not immortal. They could die of anything except for old age."_

 _"Dragon summoners, according to the rumors, were barbaric and dangerous._

 _"In other words, we try to steer clear of them in every occasion."_

 _"I was so confused back then. I asked my group why the hell would the dragon summoners be dangerous?"_

 _"I mean, they were people too! Just like us!_

 _"Except that they have this amazing power to take on a dragon's body and control it!"_

 _"With their help, this apocalypse would've ended long ago!"_

 _"The Belserion man who was explaining everything, told me that the dragon summoners were considered dangerous because they attack survivors in their dragon forms."_

 _"Nobody knows the reason why, but the fact that they attack and kill their own kind, was outrageous!"_

 _"Luckily for us, the village seemed abandoned with a few summoning crystals, most likely from the deceased dragon summoners."_

 _"But still, it wasn't safe here for us to stay, so as soon as the Belserion man finished explaining, we continued on down the road."_

 _"The road to the Safe-Zone took the course of several long and exhausting months."_

 _"During this time, Dany and I reached our 14th year since our birth, and LB reached his 13th."_

 _"We grew closer together, and became more than just survival partners, but actual friends."_

 _"I learned how to make jokes and riddles from some other guys in our group, and shared them with LB and Dany."_

 _"Now those days were good memories."_

 _"We talked a lot about our backgrounds and what happened to our previous groups before becoming a part of this one."_

 _"LB was with his own clan members from the beginning, until part of them broke off and left the southern plains due to the frequent dragon attacks."_

 _"But because the Dreyars were inexperienced in living outside of their own land, they were vulnerable and struggled to survive."_

 _"Many of them divided and left on their own paths."_

 _"LB had seen lots of horrible things happen when growing up, which is something that we all have in common."_

 _"Which is probably why we click together so well."_

 _"Dany on the other hand, never got to know the members of her family very well."_

 _"She was raised in a group where only a few members of it, were related to her by blood."_

 _"It was a rather large group too. Dany grew up with both her parents, which was rare for many children."_

 _"She also had two older brothers, and an older sister."_

 _"She wasn't very close to the rest of the Belserions, but still acknowledged them."_

 _"Tragedy struck her group when the rumor of the Safe-Zone began spreading at its earliest."_

 _"There was a great quarrel over leadership in order to make the decision of finding the Safe-Zone or not."_

 _"In the end, the people were severely divided and it was every man for himself."_

 _"Dany chose to find the Safe-Zone, along with her mother, and some others of her group."_

 _"Her father and siblings stayed behind, leaving her in the dark over their current fates."_

 _"This happened when she was very little and her mother died during their search for the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Listening to their backstories made me feel even more closer to them than before, and vice versa."_

 _"It's interesting to hear the events that created the person they were that day."_

 _"Anyways, back to the journey."_

 _"After a few more weeks, we finally reached a mountain pass that stretched for kilometers on either side of it."_

 _"The only way to get across was to climb."_

 _"I was skeptical at first, due to having a bad experience with climbing mountains before."_

 _"The last time I was on a mountain, my group was ambushed by wind dragons and I had to see my mother die in front of me."_

 _"But this time, I wasn't planning on making the same mistake again."_

 _"I would stop and check for the scent of dragons every few seconds."_

 _"I would make sure that the way back down was clear and unblocked."_

 _"I would make sure that I would survive."_

 _"We made it about three-quarters up the mountain and stopped to rest at a large ledge."_

 _"By then, it was almost night, and everyone was already exhausted."_

 _"Our group leader told us to stay put and rest while he went ahead to check what's beyond this mountain."_

 _"He didn't return the next morning, and we were all very concerned."_

 _"Not about the fact that he didn't come back, but about the thing that could've taken him."_

 _"We quickly chose the Belserion man as our new group leader and scouted around the area to check for anything suspicious."_

 _"When we didn't find any, we proceeded with climbing the rest of the way up."_

 _"Along the path, we looked for any traces of what may have happened to our previous group leader."_

 _"But there was nothing to be found. People don't just vanish into thin air now do they?"_

 _"I personally believed that everything comes with a reason. And I knew that our group leader was taken away."_

 _"Either by dragons or by something else."_

 _"But if there was a dragon nearby that night, then the whole lot of us would've detected it and hid right away."_

 _"After several hours of climbing up and back down on the other side of the mountains, we finally made it to solid ground around dusk."_

 _"By then, we still didn't find our group leader, and most people were assuming that he was dead. I also thought that that was the most likely answer."_

 _"But of course, Dany and LB were hopeful in seeing him alive again."_

 _"And boy oh boy, did their hopes come true!"_

 _"It happened a few days later when we were walking through a thick forest with unusual looking plants and trees."_

 _"I mean, the whole forest was weirdly coloured and all the vegetation seemed as if they were from several different biomes."_

 _"But it was in this strange forest that we finally met with our old group leader again."_

 _"Alive and well!"_

 _"However, he wasn't alone. Before we saw him, we were suddenly surrounded by a small band of strange-looking men and women in dark olive-coloured capes."_

 _"They all looked very fit and agile, but what caught my attention the most was the glowing sword-like sabers that they held in each hand."_

 _"The band of people introduced themselves as members from the Warrior Force in the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Their duty was to sweep the areas around the Safe-Zone to keep it safe from any approaching dragon or dragon summoner, and to gather information about them."_

 _"Along with escorting any survivor or survivors they come across, back to the Safe-Zone."_

 _"They found our group leader, who stumbled at the bottom of the mountain and was bringing him back to the Safe-Zone with them when they encountered us."_

 _"As soon as I heard them say that. I immediately asked if the Safe-Zone was nearby."_

 _"One of the warriors confirmed to us that the Safe-Zone was right in this unusual forest."_

 _"Oh man, were we ever thrilled. I couldn't even breathe."_

 _"LB squeezed me hard and told me that he knew all this time, that we were going to make it."_

 _"Dany leaned against a tree to clear her mind over what she just heard. She too, was stunned by the fact that she made it this far."_

 _"The Safe-Zone existed. And we found it._

 _"We found it."_

 _"The warriors offered to lead us back to the Safe-Zone."_

 _"But then a great rumbling happened, followed a bright flash of white light, and a great wind that blew from all directions from its origin."_

 _"When it was all over, a giant violet-coloured dragon stood a few yards in front of us."_

 _"It had a agile build and eyes like slits. The dragon then prepared to attack."_

 _"One of the warriors cried out, 'a dragon summoner!' Before the dragon clawed at us with its feet."_

 _"Two of the warriors countered its lash out with their sabers, causing the dragon to pull back in pain."_

 _"Those sabers they used were infused with anti-ethernano, it would cause any dragon to lose a portion of its strength and power."_

 _"Half of the warriors stayed behind to fight the mysterious dragon summoner, the rest hurriedly escorted us through the tangle of the forest and towards the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Two of them quickly explained to us that the dragons these dragon summoners call out and merge with are usually the rare and extraordinarily strong types."_

 _"A few younger kids tripped during the run, and the warriors forced them back on their feet."_

 _"We were this close to making it to sanctuary. Ain't nobody was getting left behind now!"_

 _"Anything belonging that we dropped; be it bags of food, bottles of water, or something personal."_

 _"We didn't stop to pick them back up."_

 _"The dragon summoner was fast in catching up to us though."_

 _"It quickly disposed of the last few warriors that attempted to sneak attack it from behind."_

 _"I turned my head back around to the front after seeing that. I wanted to focus on the end destination more than ever now."_

 _"Four of the warriors escorting us broke off and turned around to fight the dragon summoner."_

 _"Those warriors were amazingly skilled. They were quick and coordinated. They worked so well together."_

 _"It was as if they were killing dragons all their lives! It gave me a new confidence that I never felt before."_

 _"For the first time ever, there's actually people out there that have the ability to confront dragons head on! Albeit, it's only a human inside a dragon's body."_

 _"The dragon summoner started to get more violent and was twitching dangerously to shake the warriors off its back."_

 _"The good thing was that it stopped pursuing us, but at the same time, it killed off even more of the warriors—since it's no longer paying attention to my group."_

 _"By now, we were entering the thickest part of the forest, which looked like a tangle of dead vines and dried grass all piled up."_

 _"I still couldn't see the Safe-Zone though, and I was beginning to have doubts about it again."_

 _"But suddenly, the warriors at the front of the group stopped running and drew a 'T' from their forehead to their chest with their thumb and index finger."_

 _"Right after doing that, I heard them whisper: 'Sanctuary, humanity's one true sanctuary.'"_

 _"At first, nothing happened. And everyone was getting pretty scared about the dragon summoner catching up or mad that we're not getting anywhere."_

 _"Then..."_

 _"How do I even explain..."_

 _"It was the most miraculous thing that I've ever experienced."_

 _"The entire section of the forest that we were standing in suddenly split and shattered around us! Revealing a whole new world right before our eyes!"_

 _"We weren't standing in the forest anymore, but rather a large stone path leading up to a large stone building surrounded by dozens of people dressed similarly to the warriors."_

 _"I looked all around the area. It was so large that I couldn't see the end of the it."_

 _"I could however, see the tops of a few odd-looking shelters behind the large stone building."_

 _"I could also see a few people here and there, giving us odd glances, as if we just suddenly appeared into their everyday lives."_

 _"Finally, I looked behind me and saw an endless grassland that just stretched into the horizon. At the end of it, the air was slightly wavy in sight."_

 _"I finally understood."_

 _"This Safe-Zone was completely hidden from the dragons because it was in another dimension!"_

 _"LB and Dany were absolutely breath-taken by this fact. More than I was."_

 _"After we entered the large civilization behind the stone building, which was filled with all sorts of buildings, big and small, that kept going until I couldn't see them anymore!"_

 _"We were divided into age groups by the Guard Force. They were the people at the stone building and positioned at certain bases around the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Survivors under 16 years since their birth are going to be paired with guardian families."_

 _"Several local townspeople would look after us."_

 _"Survivors over that age would be given homes that they would share with the homeowner until they got a 'job' and bought their own."_

 _"I gotta admit. I was impressed by their organization and sense of civilization."_

 _"It must be really safe here if the people didn't have to worry about the basic needs of survival."_

 _"I was feeling relieved already."_

 _"The only thing that I was worried about, was the fact that LB, Dany, and I may not end up in the same homes."_

 _"I didn't want that. LB was upset over this the most out of all three of us."_

 _"But lucky for us, we got to meet some of the townspeople that would be taking us in before we got split."_

 _"During those days, Dany was reunited with a member of her family."_

 _"Yes, she met her older brother Yarys again!"_

 _"The brother who stayed behind with her other brother, sister, and father, in their old group."_

 _"They stayed behind because they didn't believe that the Safe-Zone existed, and yet she met her brother Yarys again!"_

 _"I still remember her suddenly turning around and catching a glimpse of him."_

 _"Yarys was also speechless to see her."_

 _"They were in each other's arms the next moment and refused to let go."_

 _"It was a sweet moment between brother and sister."_

 _"After that, she introduced me and LB to him."_

 _"Yarys caught us up to date with everything that he and the rest of Dany's family had been through."_

 _"Dany's other two siblings, Regan and Mika, were still alive and were living in the Safe-Zone for nearly a year now."_

 _"Dany's father died when they were still outside in the group."_

 _"They had no intention of going to the Safe-Zone in the first place, but ended up here due a pack of dragons attempting to take the whole group to their domain with the intention of freshly storing them and then eating them over a long period of time."_

 _"The group managed to escape from their claws, but ended up in unknown territory."_

 _"A few days later, they were found by the Warrior Force and taken back to the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Yarys, Regan, and Mika got a good home there and Regan worked as a construction worker for the smaller neighborhoods around the area."_

 _"When they heard of new survivors arriving, Mika wanted to take in a few of the younger ones, so Yarys came to check them out."_

 _"Thanks to that meeting and of Dany's relation to Yarys, the Guard Force allowed Yarys to take in the three of us."_

 _"That day, I got to step into the streets of the several towns that made up the Safe-Zone."_

 _"It was a bit crowded in some smaller streets, but was overall full of cheerful and spirited people."_

 _"The houses were simple but a lot more stable-looking than any of the shelters we had to build when living outside."_

 _"Yarys' house was in a quieter part of the town. A two-story house made of wood and stone."_

 _"The inside smelled of something delicious, and there were several individual rooms that divided up the interior of the house."_

 _"It may be simple compared to the homes in modern-day Fiore, but back then, these homes were considered a luxury to many people."_

 _"Dany reunites with her sister Mika, who cried upon seeing her. And her brother Regan, who returned home after work and swept her off her feet."_

 _"All three of Dany's siblings welcomed us with open arms and a warm attitude."_

 _"LB got to feel what it was like to have a family again."_

 _"I got to feel what it was like to enjoy life."_

 _"The first night we spent with our new guardians felt like a breath of fresh new air."_

 _"It felt so good to wear clean clothes, eat properly cooked food, and best of all, sleep without using a rock as a pillow."_

 _"Yarys, Regan, and Mika made us feel like we just arrived home, even though we just got there."_

 _"The Safe-Zone was the first place I've ever called a home."_

 _"I only wish...that it lasted longer..."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Just a clarification, the Safe-Zone is similar to a portal to another world, but still in the FT universe. It just doesn't have a physical portal that can be seen. The entrance is invisible and requires a certain passcode to be unlocked. (Please excuse my poor attempt at explaining things.)**

 **Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	4. You don't know what it's like out there!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story. Please enjoy!**

 **If you like what you read, please favourite, follow, and please please please leave a review! I'd be really grateful if you guys do!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: "You don't know what it's like out there!"**

 _"During my time spent in the Safe-Zone, LB, Dany, and I often went exploring throughout the sector we lived in."_

 _"The Safe-Zone was comprised of several sectors, which were basically towns where people could live and work in. There were big sectors and small sectors."_

 _"Some of the bigger, more prominent sectors were tasked with certain jobs. Such as creating weapons, growing food, making supplies, etc."_

 _"But most of the Safe-Zone was made up of the area not used by the sectors."_

 _"They were large grassy and wild areas, which resembled a lot like the world outside the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Except that these areas are much neater and prettier. Not to mention that there wasn't any dragons roaming around in every corner."_

 _"Whenever the three of us went out, we tried to learn as much as we can about our new home."_

 _"We would often go to the town squares, or large inns and restaurants, wherever there were lots of people. And then ask them questions."_

 _"Questions about the construction of the Safe-Zone. The durability of it. How the people organized their lives in here. And more."_

 _"Most people would not take us seriously because we were young, and they probably didn't want to waste their time mentoring some ignorant children."_

 _"But luckily, we met a nice man named Cedar, who took us under his wing and taught us what he knew about the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Cedar was a member of the Guard Force, one of the three military legions of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"The Guard Force maintains the edges of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Keeping it in check and constantly re-applying the musk that prevents dragons from detecting the presence of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Cedar would answer our questions whenever Mika, Yarys, or Regan couldn't answer them."_

 _"Mika would often be pleased to teach us in the ways things were run in the Safe-Zone."_

 _"She was always patient and eager with us."_

 _"We would always talk while she makes us food or wash the dishes."_

 _"It was Mika who told us the three different sections of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Turns out, that the Safe-Zone we were living in, had another Safe-Zone in the center of ours. And in the center of that Safe-Zone, there was another!"_

 _"The inner-most Safe-Zone was called the X-Zone. The Safe-Zone built around it was called the Y-Zone. And the outermost section, the one we lived in, was called the Z-Zone."_

 _"It was very interesting and shocking the first time I heard it."_

 _"I never thought that humans were capable of doing something like that, and that it was a very smart strategy to keep the dragons out."_

 _"Mika also taught us about the people who were in charge of running the Safe-Zone."_

 _"They were called Guardians, and were voted by the people to be in charge."_

 _"The Guardians lived in the inner-most section, the X-Zone. There, different Guardians were in charge of different tasks."_

 _"Some were in charge of the building of towns and homes around the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Others were in charge of the schooling of children, and some others were in charge of dealing with new survivors from the outside world of hell."_

 _"But there were some things that Mika didn't know, such as the history of the Safe-Zone, and the details of what the Guardians are planning to do with the dragon problem."_

 _"Whenever Mika didn't know, we would turn to Yarys or Regan."_

 _"They were often out working in the edges of our sector, working in a large team of people to build several houses that were tasked to them by their employers."_

 _"The three of us tried to help whenever and wherever we could."_

 _"Actually...it was more of Dany trying to prove to her brothers that she's gotten stronger."_

 _"I still remember when she tried to lift a gigantic piece of wood by herself when three men, way bigger than she was, couldn't even lift it!"_

 _"She ended up pulling her arm muscles as well as smashing her left foot due to dropping the wood."_

 _"Regan had to carry her back home to Mika. LB and I tried our best not to laugh over her ridiculousness."_

 _"Yeah, now those were good times. Those were probably the closest I've ever lived to a normal life."_

 _"Now Cedar was the one who told us the history of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"Centuries ago, the Safe-Zone was built by the last surviving human wizards as a final resort to keep the dragons out for good."_

 _"Combining their powers and intellects, they built these three illusionary worlds, one within another, and then brought as many survivors here as possible."_

 _"It was an act to preserve the people. And to make life good again."_

 _"But then, the three of us realized that the Safe-Zone may not be as great as everyone says it is."_

 _"It started when Mika, Regan, and Yarys took the three of us to a large harvest festival in our sector. There was a whole bunch of people there that day, buying all kinds of food."_

 _"LB and I oversaw some people fighting over the prices of a pumpkin. That escalated into a fist fight. Which came as a great surprise to me."_

 _"LB was even more shocked. He ran into the fight and tried to break up the two men."_

 _"Everyone was surprised to see that. Mika and Dany quickly rushed by, and Mika tried to tell LB to leave the men be."_

 _"But LB wouldn't, he yelled at the men. Saying that they're fighting and arguing over the stupidest of things."_

 _"I mean, it was just a pumpkin! When I was growing up, the survival groups outside would fight the death over a safe spot to spend the night."_

 _"Now that I can understand. Because we all wanted to survive out there. But a pumpkin? That was ridiculous!"_

 _"The men just laughed at LB and patted him on the head, telling him to run along and enjoy the rest of the festival."_

 _"But they said it in the most sarcastic of tones. I could tell that they saw LB as a weirdo kid, and wanted him to stop embarrassing himself."_

 _"Mika literally dragged LB away by the ear."_

 _"Dany was also shocked by the actions of the two men, and demanded to know why they treated LB like that."_

 _"I too, was also curious. But only curious."_

 _"LB and Dany were curious. And also a bit mad."_

 _"They were mad about the fact that people in the Safe-Zone would argue over the simplest of problems instead of calmly resolving them."_

 _"Mika tried to explain that things were different in the Safe-Zone. That people who spent almost all their lives here aren't as affected by the desire to survive like we did."_

 _"Not liking that answer, the three of us went to meet with Cedar a few days after the festival."_

 _"Cedar cleared it up for us."_

 _"The people inside the Safe-Zone only wanted one thing in life. And that was simplicity and power."_

 _"Because of their desire to only look out for themselves for stupid selfish reasons, other than survival, the people would be dishonest, unfair, and overall arrogant."_

 _"It was a whole new perspective in this place we now called home."_

 _"A perspective the three of us found very difficult to understand."_

 _"I remembered LB saying something like, 'the way these people act...it's as if they don't value the importance of life at all!'"_

 _"Dany also said something, 'I don't like the way these people see things. It's not right. But Mika, Yarys, and Regan aren't like that...right?'"_

 _"Over the course of the next few months, we encountered several situations where people were being too overreactive and were only interested in themselves."_

 _"From bar fights, to unfair gambling, and illegal selling of products. And not to mention stealing those really shiny gold stuff that a lot of people find valuable."_

 _"What's so valuable about that?"_

 _"That piece of gold only gives you a better home and more power over the people. But is it necessary to survive?"_

 _"The three of us even complained to some members of the Police Force, which were in charge of dealing with the everyday lives of the citizens."_

 _"But they were just as bad as the citizens."_

 _"They told us that we were just 'too uptight' and that we needed 'to loosen up a bit.'"_

 _"'Loosen up a bit?!' There's no way in hell that I would ever relax again!"_

 _"Not after spending fourteen years of my life outside of this Safe-Zone."_

 _"Not after knowing the importance of survival and human life._ _Not after seeing the horrors of the world the dragons dominated."_

 _"The majority of the population really did take their lives and safety within this zone for granted."_

 _"It was a life that many people outside didn't have. And the people inside didn't know how good they had it."_

 _"It angered me. It was one of the few times that I felt passionate about something."_

 _"I wanted to shout out, 'Shut up!'"_

 _"'You don't know what it's like out there!'"_

 _"But I couldn't do it. Because I'd be challenging them to try and live outside of the Safe-Zone."_

 _"As horrible as these people were, nobody deserves to know the full terror the dragons can bring."_

 _"And if I sounded like I was challenging them to make them go outside, then they'd think I like it out there better than I do in here."_

 _"But I don't. I don't want to leave the Safe-Zone. But I also don't want to live among this corruption."_

 _"I never felt so torn."_

 _"LB and Dany had their sights and goals much straighter than mine."_

 _"LB still had his mind set to wiping out all the dragons for what they did to his entire clan members."_

 _"He knew that the Safe-Zone has both the people and the resources to do something about the dragons, they just didn't have the willpower."_

 _"Dany felt more sympathetic after reuniting with her siblings again."_

 _"Wanting more people to feel the warmth and safety she feels, she wants the Safe-Zone to start expanding their search on survivors outside."_

 _"I quickly saw through their plans and knew that the Safe-Zone Guardians would immediately reject them."_

 _"When LB and Dany kept their hopes up, I reasoned that nobody in the Safe-Zone had their kind of morality and sense of reason."_

 _"The only people in the Safe-Zone who had seen a dragon were members of the Warrior Force and survivors from the outside."_

 _"The majority of these people never seen a dragon, only heard of it. They have no idea how dangerous they can be."_

 _"And that posed a problem. That made these people overestimate their own strengths and oblivious to how precious life can be."_

 _"If they felt no fear from the dragons now, then they would break if they encountered a real dragon attack. They would realize how weak we are compared to them."_

 _"After that, they would give up on life and not fight back altogether. And the dragons would terror us for eternity."_

 _"So I managed to calm them down a bit, but they didn't stop planning out their long-term plans to retake what once belonged to the people."_

 _"Life went on as normal."_

 _"The six of us became a family. We celebrated all of our birthdays the following year."_

 _"Dany and I reached our fifteenth year, and LB reached his fourteenth."_

 _"At this age, we were finally allowed to officially help out at the construction sites where Regan and Yarys worked at."_

 _"We would follow the two men every morning to the edges of our sector and help out with carrying the wood, cutting the wood, and stacking them up."_

 _"The bigger and older guys would do the harder and more dangerous work such as building the second floors and holding a pole in place while people stand on it."_

 _"It was hard work, but we enjoyed it. We were used to this kind of physical activity due to our life of surviving outside."_

 _"But this was may more enjoyable and relaxing than that."_

 _"I remember when LB was too short to reach some tools that was hung up on a tree branch, and Yarys hoisted him up on his shoulder to grab them."_

 _"They continued like that throughout the whole day, with Yarys transporting LB around, and LB hammering planks of wood onto the supporting poles."_

 _"Regan and I would always have our daily competition of who could chop more wood within our shift."_

 _"I've never won against him once. But that was kind of my reason to keep on playing this little game with him."_

 _"After work and on the days when we get the day off, Mika would take us to the marketplace and buy all kinds of food."_

 _"She makes the best things to eat. She also gets us these little objects called 'toys' and 'books' from time to time."_

 _"Everyday was no longer a punishment, but a treat."_

 _"And I looked forward to each morning I woke up to, all the things I would be doing, and the people I'd be doing it with."_

 _"Why did it have to end so soon?"_

 _"Why?"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Again, please favourite, follow, and LEAVE A REVIEW! (Or do just whatever...I mean I get it, it's cool...) But still, it might give me a few ideas on how to improve this story.**


End file.
